War of the Roses
by Moonlight Echo
Summary: There are two house-holds, both raging in war against one another. The Lysithianite House has the emblem of a red rose, with the House of Elara having a white rose as their symbol. These two families each posses their own kingdom; but as seasons pass an argument is about to turn such peace into an unending battle that will last for many decades. More summary inside.


_War of the Roses_

* * *

**Full Summary**

There are two house-holds, both raging in war against one another. The Lysithianite House has the emblem of a red rose, with the House of Elara having a white rose as their symbol. These two families each posses their own kingdom; but as seasons pass an argument is about to turn such peace into an unending battle that will last for many decades.

A she-kit was born in the midst of this ongoing war, to the king and queen of the Elarean Province. Her parents named her Verity, for she was their new profound faith that they and their daughter would live to see the end of this war.

Yet, about the same time a tom was born. He was less fortunate to find parents that thought he was only something sorrowful and full of pain during this distressing time. The kit was named Thanos, because all the queen and king saw in him.. was death. Thus, they hid him away in shame; not wishing the whole realm of existence to have any knowledge of him.

Neither the Dominion of Lysithia nor the Elarean Province went on with the idea that the king and queen of the Lysithians had a son, until everything changed.

Even the most royal creatures have lessons to learn, most importantly being how they can love when so much hate is amid them.

Be careful where you step, for you have entered _the War of the Roses_.

* * *

_**Prologue**_

Hate is a strong emotion, the word can even shake the sturdiest hearts. That is, after all, what is raging through all cats as this never ending battle continues on.

There are two families fighting one another - the Elarean family and the Lyisthianite family, to this moment I have no insight on the reason behind it all. But, really, don't most arguments end up being practically pointless?

The king and queen of the Elarean Province are indeed quite compassionate; but when a wrongdoing is made and not treated to properly, a disagreement is at paw. That is, at least, what most Lysithianites tell in their tales. This war has gone on for so many moons, more than I can count, more than I have lived. The point here is, this one war has gone on for so long, that the origin of reason has become legend, turned into a passing story for our younger generation. Will this be what surrounds them from their first breath to their last? I, for one, believe that I will not see the light of day when there are no battles to be fought.

I belong to the Dominion of Lysithia.

I have lived through this raging war since the very day I was born; which no one has tried to hide the fact that it was a regretful day at that. I suppose all my parents say was the face of loss and pain, resulting in what they decided to called me.. Thanos - meaning _death_. Frankly, that was what was happening all around in their kingdom. Ironic really, that they would bring me the same emotions in what was expected of me when the all hope grew dimmer and dimmer; ever since my birth I have been living in a darkening corner.

The Elareans are blessed with a beautiful province, their king and queen reigning ever so nobly, while they have a daughter of their own, Verity. I, belonging to the king and queen of the Lysithianites, am basically non-existing to the entire realm of this world. I have been hidden away - disguised by the mask of depression and anger - that no one has any knowledge of me but my parents and their closest acquaintances.

I still have no understanding as why they choose to rest all shame they hold within themselves on me, why they let these battles to continue on; but the biggest question I soon dared to face was imminent. _What is the meaning of this life? _

Little did I know that question would soon be answered.

...

_**Characters and Plot © myself  
Warriors Concept © Erin Hunter**_


End file.
